


The Gentle Ram and The Tranquil Raven

by pepperonipizzaroll



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU where they don't turn into a tree bc heck u griffin, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperonipizzaroll/pseuds/pepperonipizzaroll
Summary: Hurley and Sloane are not a tree and are on a date. Sloane asks Hurley a question.',:^)





	The Gentle Ram and The Tranquil Raven

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to [BunnyLexicon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/pseuds/BunnyLexicon) for the title idea (i can't come up with titles to save my life)
> 
> i'm still bitter about hurley and sloane dying/turning into a tree...........
> 
> also this is the first fic i've written (pretending elementary/middle school me didn't exist) so pls be gentle,,

“Hurley.”

Sometimes Hurley wondered how they made it this far. A criminal and a lieutenant of the Militia. She was supposed to arrest Sloane and be on her merry way, but now? After the chases and races? After almost losing Sloane to some dumb belt? After everything they’ve been through together, Hurley couldn’t even imagine life without Sloane.

“Hmm?” Hurley pulled herself out of her thoughts to acknowledge the half-elf woman who’s been on her mind.

Sloane smiled. “Stop thinking so much. You look like you have to take a dump, and while I love you dearly, that’s just not a good look for you.” Sloane rested a hand on top of Hurley’s. “It’s drink time, not think time.”

Right. They were on a date. Hurley looked down to the cheesy set up: a tablecloth with images of cherry blossoms spread across it, a picnic basket set in the center with the tip of a bottle poking out of one side, a plate of cute little sandwiches, a cup already half empty, and another cup still full (because the owner has been too busy thinking to drink from it). Hurley gently held Sloane’s hand and looked back up at her. “Thank you for setting all of this up.”

Sloane waved her free hand dismissively. “Please, it was nothing. Plus, I’m pretty sure we haven’t gone out on an actual date in more than twenty-four hours? Definitely a crime. Had to fix that immediately.”

“Mhm, you wouldn’t want me to have to arrest you, right?” Hurley teased.

Sloane laughed and elbowed Hurley. “Gross! Save that talk for later.” She winked.

Hurley grinned. “Alright, alright. _Later_.” She took a sip of her drink and looked out at the edge of Goldcliff. The view was a bit obscured by the cliff’s edge—Sloane never really got too close to the edge anymore, after motorcycling off of it—but there was still plenty to look at. The sun was about to set, and Hurley never got tired of watching it.

The two sat in silence for a bit, enjoying the picnic and sunset together. Neither let go of the other’s hand.

“Hurley…”

“Hmm?” Hurley turned to smile at Sloane. “Was I thinking again?”

Sloane let out a small laugh and gripped Hurley’s hand tighter. “No, I… wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

And Sloane instantly looked nervous. “Just… We’ve been dating for a while now, and- We’ve been through so much, together, I- Without you, I wouldn’t even… _be_ here, and- I love you… so much.”

Hurley pretended not to notice as Sloane’s eyes watered up during her… speech. But not because she was getting a little misty-eyed herself, ha ha, no way.

Sloane continued after taking a deep breath, “You probably already know what my question is; I may have made it a little too obvious, but…” She shifted so that she was on one knee and pulled out a small box. “Hurley?”

Hurley let out a choked, “Hmm?”

Sloane opened the box. Hurley started crying.

“Hurley, will you marry me?”

Hurley squeezed Sloane’s hand and tried the wipe the tears from her eyes, but they just kept coming. “O-of course! Yes, gods, of course, Sloane, I-”

Sloane pulled her into a crushing hug. Hurley tucked her head under Sloane’s chin and cried into her shirt. She kept mumbling as Sloane hugged her tightly. When they both finally managed to stop crying, they pulled away only enough for Sloane to slip the ring onto Hurley’s finger. Hurley spun the ring around her finger a few times before reaching up to wrap her arms around Sloane’s neck. Hurley sighed happily, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Sloane rested her forehead against Hurley’s. “…Hurley?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Hurley nodded and Sloane leaned forward to press their lips together.

Sometimes Hurley wondered how they made it this far. But now, all Hurley wondered was if she could stay here, kissing her fiancée, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if there are any grammar/spelling/whatever mistakes
> 
> i draw more than i write so if you wanna see that im [peizzarolls](http://peizzarolls.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
